


I don't make mistakes

by WoodiestComic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers age of ultron
Genre: Alternate Ending, By using Ultron, Dark Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Hostage Avengers, Intentional Ultron, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Ultron was intentional, Ultron won, Vision didn't happen, because I love Jarvis too much to let him go, talk about murder, tony takes over the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodiestComic/pseuds/WoodiestComic
Summary: They thought Ultron was a mistake, that he was Tony Stark's big screw up. What they seemed to forget was: Tony Stark doesn't make mistakes.The Avengers lost against Ultron, resulting in Steve, Natasha, Clint and Wanda's impisonment. Things couldn't get any worse. That is, until the presumed dead Tony Stark makes an appearance.





	I don't make mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted anything in ages. But since I'm a sucker for some evil mastermind Tony. Let me know if you enjoy or dislike anything about it. Constructive critisism is more than welcome.

The air was clam, contaminated and smelled of rust and oil. Thick with the lost hope of the heroes trapped in their own individual cells. There was little light wherever they were, only dim bulbs hanging mockingly by a thread over the glass boxed the avengers were trapped in. Otherwise, it was completely dark. Every now and then, a patrol consisting of one of Ultron’s droids would pass them by, scan them carefully before disappearing again. Natasha had tried to find a pattern to it, but it was impossible. The robot could come and go at a moment’s notice, always random.

“I guess this is it…” Clint said, slumping against the wall of his prison-cube. Natasha, Steve and Wanda all looked up. “Everyone are probably dead at this point… my kids…” His voice broke, and he buried his face in his hands, shaking violently. The thought of his children had haunted him ever since he shot that last arrow and realized it wasn’t enough. Now they were all he could think about. He would never be able to see Lila’s bright smile every time he came home from work, or Cooper’s eyes sparking with pride when he hit the centre of a target.

“I’m sorry, Clint…” Steve said with regret. “I wish I could tell you I knew how you felt”

Clint barked out a poor excuse for a laugh, not looking up from his hands as he said to the Captain: “Then you’re even stupider than I thought”

“This is all Stark’s fault” Wanda hissed, her accented voice thick with emotion. It would seem the death of her brother only fuelled her hatred of Tony Stark further. Steve could understand. Once upon a time, he had blamed all this on Tony as well. Now, with the engineer gone and most likely dead, he could only blame himself. He should have seen the signs, done something before it was too late. Had he paid better attention instead of letting his own arrogance blind him, all this could have been avoided.

“Initiating patrol: one-one-zero-six” Said the familiar robotic voice from somewhere in the darkness. None of the Avengers moved. They had, of course, in the beginning of their capture. Wanda had tried throwing spell after spell, but to no avail. Natasha had even tried to trick her way out, but the robot remained stoic. Now they just sat there in silence, waiting for the droid to be gone again.

In the far distance, they could have sworn they heard footsteps. At a painfully slow pace, the steps became clearer. It was definitely no machine unless Ultron had decided to change up his metallic feet for classic dress-shoes. Soon the steps were close enough that Natasha could see the outline of a figure in the darkness outside of her dimly lit cell. The figure came to a halt, not moving nor speaking.

“Intruder alert” A mechanical arm, now decked with guns and weapons, was pointed into the darkness. “Identify yourself, or be annihilated” the robot commanded, as emotionless as ever.

“Now now, Ultron. Is that any way to treat your elders?” Every Avenger looked up from the floor, staring intently at the figure yet to reveal itself. But there was no mistaking that voice. Not in a million years could they _ever_ forget that voice.

“Voice recognition in progress. Identity confirmed” The robot lowered its arm, weapon disappearing into its “skin” once more. “Welcome, Father” This time, there was a hint of some emotion in the machine’s voice, though too drowned out to properly place.

“Tony?” Steve was the first to break the eerie silence that had befallen them. The figure in the shadow moved, stepping forward into the light over Natasha’s cell. No one dared say a word as the man, who was no doubt Tony Stark, glanced at them one by one with a look of utter disgust on his face.

“Get some lights up in here, I almost tripped in the stairs” He said, brushing of an invisible speck of dust on his shoulder.

“Of course, sir” JARVIS’ familiar voice rang out through unseen speakers, and only seconds later lights flooded the room. Tony blinked, ridding himself of the initial shock of white before smiling, satisfied with the result. He stood there, dressed in a suit, his hair sleeked back and goatee in perfect condition (while both Clint and Steve were starting to itch for a shave), smiling at himself. Steve didn’t remember having ever seen Tony look this… wealthy. He’d seen how the man dressed on television and in magazines, but he’d never actually seen him wear a suit that wasn’t made of metal. Stark looked like he was ready to meet royalty.

Finally, he turned to look directly at Steve. “Sorry it took so long for me to visit you. I’ve been oh-so busy with the rest of the world, I haven’t had any time for old acquaintances” There was a slight sneer to his voice. His usually warm, chocolate eyes were now cold. Like he was seeing Steve for the first time and didn’t like what he saw.

“Tony, what is this…?” Natasha was next to ask, turning Tony’s attention away from Cap.

“This,” Tony said, spreading his arms dramatically to gesture at their cells. “-Is your new home” He grinned. Steve stared, jaw slack in surprise.

“Steve, please. You’re drooling” Tony pointed out, snapping him back to reality. The captain shut his mouth, but didn’t stop staring at Tony. Like the man was something out of a fairy-tale. Or more appropriately; a nightmare.

“What has Ultron done to you, Tony?” Steve asked before he could stop himself. Instantly, he saw his mistake reflected in the way Tony’s eyes narrowed, how the grin faded quicker than it had appeared. His entire face twisted into an angry snarl, hatred burning in his eyes. Hatred directed at Steve.

“What has _Ultron_ done to me?” Tony growled, taking a threatening step towards Steve’s cell. Even though Tony couldn’t touch him without opening the door, let alone actually best him in a fight without his suit, Steve still shrank back. His shoulders were practically shaking with anger as he pointed accusingly at his prisoner. “ _You_ don’t have the fucking right to assume that Ultron would do _anything_ to me”

Then the grin was back, deforming his face into something that reminded the Avengers more of a shark than their friend.

“You honestly have no idea, do you? Didn’t see this coming? Shocked that one of your oh-so-loyal _soldiers_ would go behind enemy lines and decide ‘fuck it. I’m staying here’? Did you really think that I, _Tony god-damn Stark_ , would ever create something that would actively harm me?” Tony’s face darkened. “Did you not think this was my goal all along…”

Suddenly, Clint was off the ground and banging against the glass as hard as he could, doing more to his hands than the see-through material, really.

“You fucking bastard! I’ll kill you, you hear me? I’m gonna fucking murder you, Stark!” He yelled, hammering at the glass for all it was worth. Tony raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him,

“Ultron, darling. If you would please” He said. Electricity shot through the glass, catching Clint off guard. The archer howled in pain, throwing himself away from the surface. “Thank you”

An angry roar escaped Wanda as she threw massive amounts of energy at the surface, all disappearing upon contact like it had never been there in the first place. Tony just stared with a mix of fascination and seen-this-before boredom. He watched her drain herself out until she collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

“Well, that was productive” the sarcasm dripped from his voice like venom and honey mixed together. So dark compared to the usual bravado Tony had used before. What the hell had happened to him?

“You killed my family, my brother” Wanda muttered in between gasps of air. To everyone’s surprise, Stark merely shrugged, losing all interest he might have had in the witch.

“Probably” He said simply.

Silence stretched for a while, everyone processing the new information that Tony had betrayed them. The engineer seemed to have completely forgotten they were even there. He had turned his back to them, more interested in checking on the Ultron-droid and muttering to himself about possible improvements and occationally how proud he was over Ultron's good work. He was in the middle of opening up one of the panels in the robot’s arm when Steve couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Why? Why are you doing this? Why-” He swallowed, the words getting lodged in his throat. “why betray us?”

Tony didn’t turn, didn’t even look in Steve’s general direction. But the way his shoulders slumped ever so slightly, the sigh leaving his lips, Steve knew he had been heard. Slowly, Tony shut the panel on Ultron’s arm.

“Because it was the only way” The words were said as if they held the meaning of the universe. “Because no matter how hard we fight, how much we try to change the world for the better, it’s all for nothing. I thought that with you guys, I would be able to save the world, save humanity…. But then I realized _humanity_ is the problem. So I created someone who could fix it. I did what we’ve been working so hard for all this time, and I did it within a month. I fixed the entire _world_ ” Finally he turned to actually look at them again. Taking in their shocked faces (except for Natasha) with a grin that stretched his face. 

“You killed billions of people” Natasha said, voice ever so steady. Tony glared at her, meeting her eyes defiantly. They all knew the Widow wasn’t his favourite person in the world after she’d infiltrated his company and manipulated his girlfriend. Was Pepper even still alive?

“Collateral damage. If it helps ease your conscience, I’ve spared most children under fifteen” That grin turned feral, hollow and devoid of emotion. Like a dark, empty reflection of the Tony they used to know. Clint looked up from glaring daggers into Tony’s arc reactor, wishing he could just rip it out right there, a small spark of hope in his eyes. Tony didn’t seem to notice, however. If he did, he gave no indication of it.

“You’re insane” Wanda managed through her gritted teeth. The inventor rolled his eyes, looking over to her cell, ready to snap some sarcastic comment her way. Before he could, however, Steve spoke up.

“She’s right Tony. The scepter did something to you… we can help you, alright? If you’d just allow us, we can help you out of this. We can find a way to-”

“To what?!” Stark snapped suddenly. “End all my hard work? Destroy everything I’ve created? Tell me, _Captain America_ , what is it you would do that could possibly help _me_?” Tony’s face had gone from white-hot rage to an ice-cold, unreadable mask within seconds. His hands formed fists at his sides, shaking with unkempt anger.

“This isn’t you, Tony… the man I knew would never do this. Would never betray his friends” Steve said, surprised to hear his own voice sound so… helpless. Suddenly he didn’t feel like the war hero people had described him as for so many years. He felt like a small kid from Brooklyn who couldn’t even stand up for himself in a fight, whose bones so easily broke under pressure.

“Well, you never really took the time to get to know me, did you? Always jumping to conclusions, aren’t you, Cap? ‘You might not be a villain, but you better stop pretending to be a hero’” Tony imitated. “How does it feel to be so _wrong_? I honestly wouldn’t know. I think the only time you’ve been right about me is when you accused me of making Ultron the way he is. And even then, you were only half right. Because, Cappy, Ultron was never a mistake, I don’t make mistakes. Ultron is _perfection_ ”

A sudden shrill rang out, making everyone but Tony jump in surprise. It took them some time to realize where the sound came from. Steve didn’t even understand what it was until Tony pulled a small device, a phone, out of the inner pocket of his suit. Without sparing the Avengers a second glance, he put the phone to his ear.

“King of the world speaking, how may I help you?” Tony said, his smile and cocky attitude back in place like it never left. The smile turned into predatory glee when whoever was on the other side spoke. He nodded once.

“Yes of course, _your majesty_ , Thor is getting readied for shipment as we speak” A pause. “No, he hasn’t caused much trouble. I’ve kept him drugged for the most part, much easier to handle that way. I hope you don’t have a problem with that. No? Okay good. I will have him in New Mexico by nightfall” Another pause. “Alright. T-T-Y-L” Stark hung up the phone, grin still in place.

“Finally! I can get rid of that baboon. The amount of drugs I need to manufacture to keep both him and Brucie in check would be costing me billions, if I had to pay for it that is” He said with a sigh, before turning his attention back to the avengers.

“Looks like we’re going to have to cut this short. I have a god of thunder to ship off to New Mexico, and his brother will be pissed if I don’t show up with him” Tony turned to leave the room again, but stopped short just by the exit. He turned his head, looking in Clint’s general direction over his shoulder.

“Oh, before I forget. Your children are fine. They are undergoing training as we speak. I swear, your aim has to be some sort of dominant gene or something because those bastards know how to shoot” He smiled, all teeth. “Also, your wife’s water broke yesterday. Sadly, with the ‘no one over fifteen’ rule, she will have to be terminated once the baby is born. But I swear to you, I will take good care of _Nathaniel_ for you. One day I might even allow him to come down here and see you… if you’re even alive at that point. We’ll see, I suppose” Tony shrugged, as if talking about murdering Clint’s wife and brainwashing his children was everyday conversation material.

“Tony, please!” Clint uttered. Emotions were overflowing him. His children were alive, his baby would be born, but they were all in the hands of this… this monster. His wife would die once the baby was born, and he would never be able to hold his little boy in his arms before Tony had him turned into… into something else. He didn’t even want to think about all the horrible things Stark could be doing to his kids.

“Tata for now _Avengers_ ” With a clap of Tony’s hands, the lights went off again. Leaving only darkness and the dangerous red glow of the Ultron droid, that continued its patrol like nothing had happened. In the far distance, they could hear Tony whistling merrily to himself as he disappeared up the eledged stairs. 

"I've got no strings to hold me down. To make me fret, or make me frown..."


End file.
